beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Free De La Hoya/Gallery
Gallery Beyblade Burst Evolution # C9KSrIlU0AE_scJ.jpg C9KS8pZV0AIFRF6.jpg C9KS5_eUMAAiqjr.jpg C9KaTAeVoAAJShi.jpg C9uazyOVYAA419b.jpg Free looks at Valt.jpg|Free faces Valt C9uYXYOU0AAxDeT.jpg Free sees a deer.jpg|Free encounts his deer companion Free looks at the deer.jpg Free smiles at the deer.jpg Free_smiling.png|Free telling Valt Aoi and Rantaro Kiyama how losing never crosses his mind C-7t054XoAAPFez.jpg C-7ve65XUAEe57o.jpg|Free's aura DAftMdKWsAII3lG.jpg 20170529215604568.jpg 2017052921483127b.jpg DA-9tIyUQAArsnX.jpg C-Kt_0fUMAAKntK.jpg Free hold Fafnir.jpg tumblr_inline_opn818IoDo1t6uvw3_500.png DBGlLeAV0AAsg0x.jpg DBGmJ0uUQAApQ7O.jpg C9HSp3VU0AA7r74.jpg DAirmlMXoAAVAP1.jpg DBGskUtV0AEs23M.jpg Free's eyes.jpg|Free's dragonic eyes 201706052124232d7.jpg DBrYLKfVYAApUO1.jpg Free and Deer.jpg Free's launch.jpg DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg DBhOoQVUIAANMv9.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 2.31.04 pm.png Free de la Hoya.jpg 20171103_173225.png 20171104_162312.jpg Free nodding.jpg Free's Sass.jpg Free's intense stare.jpg Free's black eyes.jpg tiger stare down.PNG 20171212_183723.jpg|Free face offs against Lui 20171212_183511.jpg 20171212_183756.jpg 20171212_184618.jpg 20171212_184756.jpg|Free launchs 20171212_184715.jpg 20171212_184703.jpg 20171212_183522.jpg Free's smiles.jpg Free's smug smile.jpg Free's smiling aura.jpg 20171219_155642.jpg|Free returns to BC Sol Free's indiferent look.jpg Free's chuckle.jpg Heck Off.PNG|Free is irritated Free EXPRESSION.PNG Free in fire.png 20180121_021034.jpg 20180105_225458.jpg tumblr_ow6sn9CW7b1ufqk55o1_400.gif free smiling!!.gif|Free smiling free is unimpressed.png bbburst_free2.jpg|Free and Drain Fafnir free norted.png|Free's full-powered, dragonic eyes okkk its free.png free uses full power.jpg|Free unleashes his full power tumblr_inline_p15pjutyWd1s4gjiu_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p15qa4g6Og1s4gjiu_500.jpg FD495C04-38DD-474C-AD60-0DEC0D3F4255.jpeg|Free after his battle with Valt Aoi AFA25BFF-E072-4E90-9C99-6DAD09B86F35.jpeg|Free and Honey Guten after his battle with Valt Aoi in Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 50 1c889c7e571cf26ff984f4bea74f6c7d.jpg 66b0ae47c9a9dcdbc70340055ec2cf7918c16085_00.jpg vlcsnap-2017-08-17-22h57m15s928.png|Free and Drain Fafnir abe4ef18cc301cec9d7cd95203e015bd41ab9b5d_00.jpg d09445a608eb93deeee789dfd548c52251091790_00.jpg Unknown-4.jpeg|Drain Fafnir Free's_Sass.jpg Free vs. Silas.jpg|Free vs. Silas Adorable Free.jpg Happy Free.jpg bburstg_ep34pic09.jpg Free's positive aura.jpg Free observing Valtryek.jpg Free hanging upside-down.jpg Free's charming smile.jpg Free's cool smile.jpg Free's frightful face.jpg Free's sweet smile.jpg Free eating.jpg Free sleeping.jpg Free unsured.jpg 20180321_185606.jpg 20180318_005639.jpg BEYBLADE BURST EVOLUTION Episode 46 No Limits! Free vs. Lui! - YouTube.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing avatar 23.png|Free and Fafnir Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing vs Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot.png|Free and Fafnir vs. Valt and Valtryek Free and Kris.png Free smiles.png story_34_01.jpg B22C1DB0-E14F-47F3-A1D2-56EE01CACDAC.jpeg Free_de_la_Hoya.png Free.png Free's_bored_expression.png Free's_nonchalant_nature.png Free_unimpressed.png|Free's unimpressed expression at Shu Kurenai's question as to why he left BC Sol Picture2.png af7ed709377d647b11eb8da5d3203265.gif|free about to defeat lui with nothing break Free and Lui face-off.jpg Free apologizing.jpg Free and Honey.jpg Adorkable Free.jpg Cool Free.jpg Free vs. Daigo.jpg Free vs. Lui.jpg Free vs. Silas rematch.jpg Kawaii Free.jpg Laid-Back Free.jpg Savvy Free.jpg Free smiles at Valt.jpg Free and Valt.jpg Free's gray eyes.jpg Free's laid-back smile.jpg Free's prideful smile.jpg Free hanging around.jpg Valt and Free.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo # Beyblade Burst Turbo Free De La Hoya Launch.gif|Free's Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo Free.jpg|Free meditating Ppwer.jpeg|Free's new power unnamed (1).jpg unnamed (3).jpg story25_right_bottom.jpg|Free creating Geist Fafnir Story32 right top.jpg 7057DFAF-8079-416B-A620-5CEE51724251.jpeg|Free’s reaction when Phi broke Geist Fafnir Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-00-19.png|Free smiling at Aiga's victory Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-00-52.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-00-28.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-08-59.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-09-22.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-09-42.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-10-21.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-10-28.png 3BE1B198-6324-4FEB-9B8F-1062BFA33E62.jpeg Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-10-35.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-11-06.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-11-47.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-12-13.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-12-20.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-12-29.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-12-36.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-12-48.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-13-01.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-13-59.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-14-10.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-14-51.png Screenshot_2019-04-09-14-14-58.png 9C0BC31F-0CCB-4108-8796-532A094570FB.jpeg 0C1ABDAB-094A-4C33-B1C5-527535FCE18C.jpeg B84C4763-4B93-4FD3-9900-D1129107E553.jpeg 2818AC92-6ADC-4F4B-AC30-BE1B1D17FA55.jpeg 5CBCE523-3004-4A26-90D9-07310C20C6F1.jpeg A2A85FE9-C4D4-4ACD-B909-220CA392AFF2.jpeg ACB45678-37D0-4C53-B7DD-E9B000811F78.jpeg 2C1027FF-FCD0-417E-BD88-C5469939BB58.jpeg 863659A0-F405-4429-A125-C315B0E35894.jpeg BA40A7B5-E2F1-48C8-B48C-912CDFCC51ED.jpeg 842C8DC9-0D16-49B2-B7DB-BDE643162851.jpeg E09DBCE4-3DD3-4CAE-A1D5-2B57538E53B5.jpeg wita elroule.PNG 984C290D-B9DC-4D0F-9865-4A0022A8B697.jpeg|Free, Valt Aoi, and Kristina Kuroda watching Aiger Akabane’s title match with Hyde BE9C1D61-2F0E-4DD7-A020-C2DAE3A856B8.jpeg 6B337FAA-F546-4DAB-B5C7-E907A14BDFB9.jpeg BEE02CA4-6877-4E67-AE3F-59B8BC0C8A9B.jpeg C4914898-BB6F-4C7C-8E19-554AF26486F5.jpeg E01D636F-5B64-41E1-B9CD-8B00FD82462C.jpeg 23E30242-E88B-4026-A224-F2060CF5B667.jpeg free de la hoya past limits.jpg|free going past his limits when fighting phi download (13).jpg|free de la hoya using absorb break Free holding Fafnir.jpg Free and Fafnir in sync.jpg Free and Valt talking.jpg Free's carefree smile.jpg Free's intense grin.jpg Free's launcher.jpg Free proud of Valt.jpg Cute Free.jpg Free observing.jpg Free's mean stare.jpg Free's serious gaze.jpg Free's sexy smile.jpg Valt worried for Free.jpg Valt, Free, and Kris.jpg Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst Evolution Free De La Hoya.png S2-BB_Free_pose_footer66.png Free's launching pose.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Free De La Hoya 2.png Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast Hqdefaultzz .jpg Chara s2.png Evolution Beybladers.jpg Wallpaper pc 1920x1080.jpg 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Free's card info.jpg Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Free De La Hoya and Geist Fafnir JP Website Poster.jpg Ds-f0 3VYAAg1K .jpg no03_pc_l.jpg Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg BC Sol in bey-pop.jpg Free's Beyblade Burst Evolution icon.png International Blader's Cup.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Bladers aura clash.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:World Champions Category:Big Five Category:BC Sol Category:Raging Bulls Category:Team Leaders